


First and Best Christmas

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Cas wants to give Jack the best Christmas ever, as it’s his first one and enlists the help of Sam, Dean, Jody and Donna.





	First and Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts).



> Crowley’s Christmas Fic Exchange 2017
> 
> Giftee: jj1564  
> Gifter: jdl71  
> Beta’d by: gatorgurl94
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the prompt: Cas wants to give Jack the best Christmas ever, as it’s his first one and enlists the help of Sam, Dean, Jody and Donna.

First and Best Christmas 

 

Dean took a look at the list Cas handed him. He read it, feeling anger rising in himself. Shaking his head, he balled the list up and tossed it back at Cas. “Yeah, not gonna happen.” Dean growled out at him. Cas looked at him with wide blue eyes just beginning to register the hurt he felt from Dean’s reaction. Cas bent down and picked up the balled up piece of paper. He was about to plead for Dean’s help but Sam stepped in.

“Come on, Dean don’t be an ass. It’s Christmas. Jack’s first Christmas. Cas only wants to do something nice for him.” Sam said in a low voice trying to appeal to Dean’s good nature. Sam knew that underneath his gruff exterior beat the heart of a very caring man. Dean just refused to show it, figuring it would make him too vulnerable. And, in their line of work it would be used against him when they were on a hunt. 

“Son of a bitch, you’ve got to to be kidding me. You’re in on this with him? I already told you, I’m not part of this ‘Adventures in Babysitting the Anti-Christ.” Dean huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at his brother and Cas seeing two sets of eyes pleading with him. “Fine, whatever but I’m not buying the kid a present.” He said as he stomped out of the bunker’s kitchen.

Sam turned to Cas, a wide grin on his face. “Okay, what else do we need to do?” Sam asked, looking at the other list Cas handed him. “I’ll call Jody and Donna, get them in on this. You have to make sure that Jack doesn’t figure anything out.” Sam said as he dug his phone out of his front pocket. He pulled up his contacts and clicked on Jodie’s name. As the phone rang, he walked away from Cas who was trying to smooth out the crumpled paper.

“Jody, it’s Sam. Listen Cas and I need your help. Cas wants to make Jack’s first Christmas the best it can be. I was hoping you’d be willing to help me out, maybe do some of the cooking?” Cas looked over at Sam when he heard the silence filling the room. He cocked his head trying to figure out if that was a good or a bad thing. He watched as Sam’s lips spread into a smile and he raised his hand to give him a thumbs up sign. “Jody, you’re the best. Thanks a lot, really.” Sam said as he ended the call and walked back over to Cas.

He took the first list from Cas, grabbed a pen and crossed off Jodie’s name and wrote down that she would be taking care of the food. Cas read what Sam wrote and smiled. Sam picked up his phone again and searched for Donna’s number. He paced as the phone rang. “Donna? It’s Sam Winchester.” He said and looked at Cas with a hopeful smile on his face. “Yeah, we’re all good. Listen, we’re having Christmas at the bunker. Cas really wants Jack’s first one to be the best, really special. Jody’s on board, she’s gonna bring the meal. I was hoping I could get you to come and also bring dessert.” Sam looked over his shoulder at the hallway where Dean had stomped out to and then back at Cas. “You will? That’s great. Thanks.” Sam said and ended the call. He picked up the pen, crossed off Donna’s name and wrote down that she’d be bringing the desserts. 

“Great, we’ve got the start of things. The food’s taken care of.” Sam said to Cas. 

“Thanks, Sam. I couldn’t do this without you or Dean. Do you think he’ll help?” Cas said, the worried look on his face showing how anxious he was at the thought that Dean might not help out.

“Come on Cas, you know that when Dean gives his word, it’s something he’ll carry through on. He’s never let anyone down before. He won’t start now, no matter who it is. He’ll come around, don’t worry.” Sam said as he placed a hand on the angel’s shoulder. He gave a little laugh at the changed positions. It was usually Cas offering reassurance to him or Dean, not the other way around. 

“Let’s go, Sam.” Dean said as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, causing Sam and Cas to jump at the sound of his voice. They hadn’t realized he’d left his room and walked back into the kitchen. Cas looked at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders at him before turning and following Dean out of the room and to the garage. They got into the Impala and Dean pulled the car out, driving in silence. 

Dean pulled the car into a parking lot and sat staring out the windshield. “Why are we doing this Sammy? Giving this kid a Christmas, he’s Lucifer’s son. What’s the point?” Dean asked, giving Sam a death stare before they got out of the car. Sam shot back with one of his well known and practiced bitch-faces before answering him.

“Really Dean, aren’t you taking this thing; this ‘hatred of Jack’ a little too far? Give the kid a break already. He’s only got us and he looks up to you.” Sam said, letting his frustration with his brother come through loud and clear in his voice.

Dean just rolled his eyes at him and muttered, ‘whatever,’ as he walked away from the Impala and into Santa’s Little Tree Shop. He walked around looking at the trees, not really seeing them. “This is pointless but do they listen to me? No!” Dean said to himself as he looked over a few trees.

“May I help you?” A male voice said. Dean whirled around to find a teenager dressed as an elf standing behind him. Dean looked him over before answering. 

“Yeah, need a friggin’ tree for Christmas.” He huffed out, not wanting to be there, picking out a tree to haul back to the bunker.

“Hey, did you find one?” Sam asked as he came up behind them. 

“Yeah, that one.” Dean said as he pointed to a tree standing by itself. 

The elf smiled at him. “She’s a real beauty. Good choice. Will you be needing the stand as well?” the teenager asked him.

“Yeah, sure. Wrap it all up.” Dean said in a sarcastic tone. 

The elf grinned at them both. “Great, I’ll join you at the register as soon as I get the tree wrapped up. Then you can just tie it to your car.” He said and turned back to the tree, starting to wrap it in protective plastic for their trip home with it. He had two men carry it to the counter so it could be paid for as he carried the tree stand up with him. He placed it on the counter and gave the ticket for the tree to the female cashier, who was also dressed as an elf.

She looked at them and smiled as she rang the sale up. “That will be $150.00.” She said in a chipper voice.

Dean balked at the price. “What? Are you kidding me? I could go cut down my own for free.” 

“It’s fine, Thanks.” Sam said as he started to dig in his pocket for his money; he was about to hand the girl the cash but Dean stopped him as he pushed passed Sam to get to the counter. Dean handed over the money to the girl and walked away, leaving Sam to pick up the stand.

“Have a Merry Christmas!” She called out to them as they lead the two men back to the car.

“Bah Humbug.” Dean snarled back but kept walking. He supervised as the two lot attendants tied the tree to the Impala, tipped them and got in to drive back to the bunker. Once they arrived, Dean and Sam brought the tree in and set it up in the library, a room that Jack had yet to be allowed in.

“There Sammy.” Dean said, wiping his hands off. “There’s the tree. “I kept my word. I got the kid a stupid tree.” 

Sam turned to him. “There was more on that list than just a tree. It needs lights, garland, ornaments and an angel for the top.” He said with a sigh.

“Oh, I’ve got the angel thing covered. Just gonna sit Cas right on down and . . .”

“Dean.” Sam cut him off before he could finish his little rant. He had a feeling he knew where that sentence was about to lead to and he didn’t want to hear it. He shuddered at the thought and then pushed it as far away as he could. 

“Fine!” Dean said as he threw his arms up. He glared at Sam before stalking out of the room. Grudgingly he left the bunker in search of the remainder of his list. 

An hour later he was standing in a retail chain store, shopping cart in front of himself picking out what was needed to decorate that damn tree. He paced the aisles looking through decorations, not really knowing what to get. It wasn’t like he and Sam had a normal childhood. Hell, the last Christmas tree they had, Sam decorated it with air fresheners. He grabbed colored lights, silver garland, a couple boxes of different colored glittered ball ornaments and an angels whose wings light up. He was walking toward the register when something caught his eye. 

Dean took a detour down the aisle and picked up a simple wooden photo frame and placed it in the cart. He made his way to the electronics area and found a photo kiosk with a stool. He sat on the stood and pulled out his phone, searching through a website until he found what he wanted before connecting his phone and uploading the photo and printing it out. He grabbed the photo, placed it in a protective sleeve and made his way to the register to pay. He wheeled the shopping cart to the Impala and loaded the bags into the backseat before pulling out of the parking lot and driving back to the bunker. 

He grabbed the bags and hauled them out of the car and into the kitchen where Sam and Cas were sitting going over a list of items. He shook the bags at them. “Happy?” Dean asked as he dumped all but one of the bags on the table. “I’m done, don’t ask for my help in decorating that tree.” He growled out as he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen to his room.

Sam cast an eye in Dean’s direction before shaking his head and standing up. Cas looked up at Sam before standing up himself. “Come on, let’s get these into the library and the tree decorated.” Sam said as he picked up two of the bags. Cas picked up the remaining bag and followed him. An hour later, they had the tree decorated and were picking up and stashing the evidence away. They stood back and looked over their decorating skills before Sam plugged in the electric cord to turn the lights on. 

“Pretty.” Cas said as he looked over the lighted tree as Sam switched off the overhead light, illuminating the room in blinking colored light. He seemed mesmerized by the changing colors; especially the changing colors on the wings of the angle. Cas stepped closer, a soft smile on his face as he took it all in. He reached out and ran a finger over one of the ornaments, noticing how the light bounced off his hand. 

“Okay.” Sam said, breaking Cas’ reverence over the tree as he turned the light back on and unplugging the tree. “The tree is taken care of. Now, we just need to pick up some presents and everything is taken care of. Why don’t you tell Jack that we’re going out and I’ll let Dean know.” Sam suggested as he walked out of the room.

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” Cas said as he closed the door and walked off to Jack’s room. He paused outside before knocking. He waited for Jack to respond before opening the door. He heard a muffled ‘yes’ before grabbing the knob and turning it, opening the door.

“Sam and I are going out for a while. Dean will still be here, so you won’t be alone.” Cas said, sounding worried at leaving Jack alone.

Jack nodded his head. “I’ll be fine.” Jack said and smiled up at Cas from his bed. He picked up the book he was reading and returned his attention to it. Cas backed out of the room soundlessly and closed the door. He retraced his steps back down the hall but deviated to the kitchen where he waited for Sam. 

Sam stopped in front of Dean’s bedroom door and knocked. “Yeah?” He heard Dean call through the door. Sam opened the door and stepped in. “I uh, I wanted to let you know that Cas and I are going out to get the rest of the stuff we need for Jack’s first Christmas.” Sam said as he shifted on his feet. 

Dean looked up at him from his bed. “And I care, why?” Dean said, eyeing Sam. 

Shaking his head, Sam turned, walked out Dean’s room, slamming the door shut. He walked back into the kitchen to find Cas standing there, waiting for him. Cas turned his blue eyes on him, looking him over with a hint of curiosity in them. “Come on, Cas let’s go.” Sam said without further explanation, turning and walking to the garage. He grabbed the keys to one of the cars and got in, waiting for Cas to get in. Cas joined him and the left the bunker in search of the items on Cas’ list. 

Three hours later, an exhausted Sam and a confused Cas returned to the bunker, several bags packed into the backseat. “Sam, I still don’t understand. Why was it wrong for me to sit on Santa’s lap. Everyone else was doing it?” 

Sam grabbed the bags, hip checked the door closed and sighed. “Cas, only kids sit on Santa’s lap. You’re not a kid. You’re an angel in an adult man’s body. It’s kinda creepy.” Sam said as he walked away from Cas. Not understanding but knowing he had to drop the subject, Cas silently followed Sam into the library where they wrapped the presents for Jack before placing them under the tree. Yawning, Sam got up and looked everything over, making sure everything was in place for tomorrow. “I’m tired, I’ll see you in the morning.” Sam said as he walked out of the library and into his bedroom. A few minutes later, Cas unplugged the tree, turned off the lights and went to his room for the night.

In the middle of the night, Dean got up and quietly padded down the hallway to the library. He looked at the item in his hand before sliding the door open. He walked over to the tree and looked it over. He smiled at it and despite himself, had to admit that Sam and Cas had done a good job. He placed item the that he’d been carrying behind a few presents and silently left the way he came in, returning to him room.

Commotion from the kitchen woke Dean. He heard voices, talking and laughter. He quickly dressed and walked into the kitchen to find Donna and Jody standing there with Sam and Cas. “Jody, Donna, what are you two doing here?” Dean asked, surprised at seeing them.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Dean.” Jody said as she walked over to hug him.

“Ah, yeah. Merry Christmas.” Dean said as he hugged her and then Donna.

“Sam, here called us and enlisted us in helping to make Jack’s first Christmas the best possible one. I cooked the food and Donna here, brought the desserts.” Jody said, nodding her head in Donna’s direction. 

Dean turned to see the food laid out on the kitchen counter. “Looks good.” Dean said. “Do you need any help with anything?”

“No, we just need to get Jack up and get this show on the road.” Donna said, clapping her hands together in excitement. 

“I’ll get him.” Cas said. “Why don’t you go into the library, get things ready?” Cas said as he turned and left them. 

Sam led them down to the library, plugged in the tree and waited for Cas and Jack to join them. The four of them found places to sit and waited as they heard movement in the hallway. Jack appeared in the doorway, followed by Cas. “Merry Christmas!” They called out, all except Dean who just nodded at Jack. 

Jack walked in, looking in awe at everything in front of him. “I don’t understand.” He said looking around. 

“Cas wanted to make your first Christmas the best it could possibly be.” Sam said as he swept his arm toward the tree. 

“Yes, it’s your first Christmas, it had to be special.” Cas said in a quiet voice looking away from Jack. “Uff” Cas let out as Jack hugged him, tightly. 

“Thank you.” Jack whispered to him before turning to the rest of the group. “Thank you, for this.” He said sheepishly, not knowing what else to say or how to express what he was feeling. Because at that moment, he felt loved and included; like part of their family.

Cas nudged him forward toward the tree. “Open your presents.” Cas said as he knelt at the tree. Jack followed him down, sitting indian-style next to him. Donna pulled out her phone and took a few pictures as Cas handed Jack present after present to open. The smile on Jack’s face never wavered as he laughed, opening his presents. He looked over his gifts of clothes, sneakers, books and his own IPad so he wasn’t always borrowing Sam’s. 

“Heys, what’s that?” Sam pointed to something still under the tree. It wasn’t something he, Cas, Donna or Jody had put under the tree for him.

“I have no idea.” Cas said, picking it up and handing it to Jack. Sam eyed Dean, who remained focused on what was going on in front of him.

Jack took the present from Cas and began to open it. He ripped the paper down the front of it and stopped, staring at what was in his hands. His hands began to shake as he removed the rest of the wrapping paper. He tossed the paper aside and stared down at the gift; a simple wooden photo frame encasing a picture of his mother, Kelly. He fought back the tears as he ran his fingers over the frame and his mother’s face. The chatter in the room stopped as everyone noticed Jack’s reaction to this last gift. Jack looked at Cas who just shrugged before looking at the others. 

“Figured you’d like a picture of your mother.” Dean said quietly. No other words were needed; he knew what Mary meant to him and Sam so he understood what Kelly meant to Jack. Without a word, Jack was up and hugging Dean before anyone realized. At first Dean just stood there, stunned by Jack’s reaction before he raised his arms and returned the hug. “Okay, enough of the chick flick moment.” Dean said as he pulled away from Jack. 

“Okay, then.” Jody said, breaking the tension. “Why don’t we clean up and then sit down for Christmas dinner?” 

“Good idea.” Donna said as she began to pick up the discarded wrapping paper. Sam, Dean and Jody joined in to help her as Cas and Jack carried his gifts back to his room. Jack placed the frame on the bedside table, taking a look at his mother’s picture before he and Cas joined the others in the kitchen. 

“Can I help?” Jack asked as the food was being carried out to the table. Jody placed a bowl of corn in his hands and sent him out with it. Once the table was loaded with food, they took their seats, laughing and talking; happy to be with each other, their family. Throughout their dinner the brothers poked fun at each other and Cas, even though Cas didn’t quite get their ribbing at him. Jody caught them up on Alex and Claire and what they were currently doing. Donna filled them in on her job and who she was dating; which caused her to blush severely when Jack asked her to explain dating to him. 

“I think that’s a question for Sam or Dean to answer.” Jody added, taking the spotlight off of Donna. Donna and Jodie giggled at the look of discomfort on Sam’s face; enjoying watching him squirm in his chair. They laughed outright when Dean offered to take him to a strip club; which would explain so much to him and both Sam and Cas choked on their drinks. 

They all helped clear the table and wrap up any leftovers before returning to the table to relax and talk. As the conversation died down Donna announced it was time for dessert. Jody stood and looked at Dean. “Dean, would you help me with the desserts? I think there might be pie.” They watched as Dean’s eyes lit up at that and he followed Jodie into the kitchen. 

“Dean, you did good for that kid.” Jody said as she hugged him. “Your mother would be proud of you.” She said, leveling a motherly look at him.

“Yeah, whatever, Jody. Just figured he would like it, having a picture of Kelly. It’s no big deal.” He said as he turned away from her. He felt her place a hand on his shoulder and say ‘of course not’ before turning away.

“Who wants pie?” Jody called out as she left the kitchen. 

Dean smiled, turned around and followed Jodie out of the kitchen with dessert plates in his hands. “Did someone say pie?” Dean asked as he put the plates down and tried to reach for the pie. 

“Hands off, Winchester. Don’t make me get my gun.” Jody quipped, pushing Dean’s hand away. “This is for all of us.” 

Donna got up and walked into the kitchen, unnoticed by the others. She walked back in and placed something down in front of Dean. “Don’t worry. I made you your own pie.” She said and laughed at his wide eyed expression.

Dean pulled the pie closer to himself and picked up his fork, a wide smile on his face. “Merry Christmas to me.” He said as he plunged the fork in, picking up a piece of the pie and bringing the fork to his lips. He looked up, seeing everyone’s eyes on him. “What? I love pie.” Dean said as everyone began to laugh, watching Dean savor the first bite of his pie.


End file.
